Can't Go Back
by Moon's Night
Summary: Des frères... Nous sommes frères. J'ai fait une erreur. Je me suis trompé quelque part. Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il est trop tard... Si tu savais ô combien je t'aime. Tu sais comment je t'aime. Mais cet amour nous aura brûlé les ailes. Il nous a condamné...


**Rating** : _M_

**Paring** : _Itachi x Sasuke_

**Note** : _Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez ce que vous faites. Ne venez pas me dire que vous ne vouliez pas atterrir là ^^_

**Note** : _Un nouvel OS. Ecrit depuis longtemps certes, à la demande de ma chère et tendre bêta, et qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Mais avant la lecture (pour être certaine que tout le monde sait sur quelle route on s'engage) deux trois petites choses à préciser : De base, cet OS devait être un PWP SM (oui vous avez bien lu !) SAUF, que ce n'est plus réellement le cas. Il y a toujours le côté SM mais il est poussé... d'un côté plutôt malsain. Cette fic n'a rien de foncièrement joyeux et à un côté assez dérangeant (c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a Angst comme genre). Je l'apprécie quand même, parce qu'elle montre un côté de la relation Itachi x Sasuke que je n'ai encore jamais exploité (que je n'ai jamais vu également mais je n'ai lu pas toutes les fictions sur eux) Donc voila. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop rebutés et que vous lirez jusqu'au bout._

_Voila ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fais des bisous_

* * *

><p>Cuisante et brûlante. La douleur lui lacéra la cuisse, se diffusant dans tout son corps telle une vague dévastatrice avant de lui laisser une désagréable sensation de manque. Le silence avait repris place dans la pièce, ne lui laissant aucune indication sur son tortionnaire qui devait certainement l'observer avec colère et envie. Après tout, les choses se passaient toujours de la même façon. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui allait lui arriver. Pire, il attendait avec impatience que ça continue.<p>

La cravache fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu pour alors s'abattre sur son épaule. La vive brûlure que lui infligea le morceau de cuir le fit serrer les dents, ses poings se crispant tout en tirant sur les sangles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien à sa position, ses bras étaient fermement attachés dans son dos et ne pourraient être délivré que lorsque son tortionnaire l'aurait décidé. Peut-être qu'il allait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur échange, les poings liés et les yeux bandés. Que son bourreau le laisserait là, complètement nu sur la moquette de la chambre à attendre une délivrance qui ne viendrait que très tard, voire jamais. Mais cela n'avait pas de réelle importance. Il devait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui allait se produire.

Une plainte resta dans sa gorge quand un autre coup claqua dans son dos. Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir cédé, d'être resté muet quand un doigt vint effleurer sa peau meurtrie. Un frisson parcourut son échine, un plaisir malsain grossissant dans le creux de son ventre alors qu'il tentait vainement de ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, il fut trop tard, son corps réagissant brusquement sous le plaisir malsain qu'il ressentait sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

Un nouveau coup tomba, créant une marque rouge-violette sur son avant-bras. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace, l'inconfort se faisant sentir tandis qu'il baissait la tête, ses longues mèches brunes caressant son cou et ses épaules. Il se demanda encore combien de temps ce manège allait durer. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, c'était lui qui avait souhaité en arriver là. Cependant, à ce rythme, sa torture ne serait plus physique mais mentale et bien plus douloureuse que quelques coups de cravaches.

Un grognement sonore le tira de ses pensées, une expression curieuse se dessinant sur ses traits quand un coup bien plus violent s'abattit sur lui. Un hoquet lui échappa, lui valant un autre coup lorsque la voix de son bourreau lui parvint, glaçant son sang.

- Il fallait que tu y penses...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, grave et presque inaudible mais qui réussit à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il y avait pensé, sans vraiment le vouloir, juste une seconde. Mais une seconde de trop. Il avait fait cette erreur et sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà plongé dans ce qu'il tentait d'ignorer. Un juron resta dans le fond de sa gorge, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus honteux. Impuissant et stupide, voila ce qu'il avait été.

Un gémissement lui échappa, la douleur se diffusant dans sa jambe. Ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement, une pluie de coups suivant alors et le laissant sans voix. Il ne bougea cependant pas, conscient qu'il recevrait bien pire s'il faisait le moindre geste. Et même s'il désirait subir la rage grandissante de son vis-à-vis, il valait mieux que les choses n'empirent pas. Il risquerait d'avoir des marques trop visibles, voire indélébiles qui trahiraient ses penchants pervers. Que dirait-on alors si on apprenait que le grand Itachi Uchiwa, le génie, s'adonnait à ce genre de pratique ?

La cravache siffla dans l'air sans pour autant venir rencontrer sa peau. Itachi ne s'en sentit cependant pas soulagé, soucieux de ce qui allait suivre lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posèrent violemment sur les siennes. Docile, l'homme se laissa faire sans pour autant répondre au baiser. Il n'en avait pas le droit de toute façon. Ni dans cette situation, ni dans une autre. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il aurait mieux fait de repousser son homologue au plus vite et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais même lorsque cela s'était produit la première fois, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé par surprise, il n'avait pas pu le faire. Non, Itachi était resté impuissant face à _lui_, ne sachant que faire pendant de longues secondes avant de plonger dans la pire débauche qui soit.

Depuis combien de temps jouait-il à ce petit jeu ? Six mois ? Huit mois ? Itachi n'en était plus très sûr. À vrai dire, il avait arrêté de compter, se complaisant dans cette situation malsaine qui s'était installée. Cependant, par instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dégoûter, son estomac se tordant sous le mépris et la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même. Il n'était qu'une ordure, un être immonde qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Parfois même, le jeune homme se disait qu'il serait mieux mort, à brûler en enfer pour ses pêchés. Si seulement il était mort, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Le bandeau qui entravait sa vision fut soudain retiré, la faible lumière de leur chambre l'éblouissant. Le baiser avait été rompu, les lèvres de son bourreau l'abandonnant quand il tomba dans son regard rageur et déchirant. Ses deux billes noires, semblables aux siennes, firent trembler Itachi d'une envie palpable avant que l'horreur et la répulsion ne grossissent à nouveau dans son ventre, se rappelant à lui. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Sa tête tourna violemment, la gifle qu'il reçut le sortant de sa sombre transe. Itachi garda la tête baissée, ses pensées s'embrouillant et se mélangeant lorsque la cravache s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant une plainte. Un autre coup suivit, faisant rougir son bras quand son vis-à-vis se déchaîna alors, laissant sa colère et sa fureur parler pour lui. Un faible sourire déforma le visage d'Itachi, son corps se tendant sous les coups de plus en plus brutaux. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment tout cela avait commencé. Des regards furtifs, fuyants et indéchiffrables d'abord, puis des non-dits, des sous-entendus le plus souvent caché sous une tonne de mensonge. Des sourires, des caresses inconscientes et ces sentiments troublants et inconnus qui gonflaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans ses entrailles. Itachi ne voulut pas y croire au début, se voila la face, fit comme si de rien était et continua à vivre avec cette étrange sensation. Cependant, bien qu'il tenta d'ignorer tous ses changements, _lui_ préféra sauter à pied joint dans ce trou sans fond qu'ils avaient commencé à creuser. _Il_ tomba le premier, ne pouvant dès lors plus sortir de gouffre et ce fut avec fureur qu'_il_ entraîna Itachi avec _lui_. _Il_ le fit plonger, l'obligea à se traîner dans la boue et à _le_ rejoindre au plus profond de cet abysse. Pourtant, malgré cela, Itachi n'arrivait pas à _lui_ en vouloir. Bien qu'_il_ soit la cause de leur déchéance, qu'_il_ les ait fait tomber plus bas que terre et l'ait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, dévoilant au grand jour ses sentiments impurs, le jeune homme ne pouvait _lui_ en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-il de toute façon ? Jamais il n'arriverait à détester son petit frère.

La douleur lancina son dos, le faisant grimacer tandis qu'il serrait les poings plus fermement. Sasuke, son adorable petit frère, était devenu l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, animait ses nuits et remplissait son lit. Il était devenu bien plus que son cadet, se liant à lui d'une façon bien plus intime et charnelle. Il était à présent sa moitié, sa propriété et le fruit de ses fantasmes. Mais également son bourreau, celui qui lui rappelait qu'il faisait une erreur et qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'engager sur cette voie.

La première fois, lorsqu'Itachi avoua ses penchants extrêmes à son nouvel amant, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de le traiter de cette façon, ne supportant pas l'idée de le frapper ou de lui faire du mal. Le jeune homme ne revient pas sur la question, laissant ses envies malsaines et dégoûtantes au placard quand un soir, son cadet rentra plus tard que d'ordinaire. Cette nuit-là, Itachi ne fit pas face à son amant mais à son petit frère passablement en colère, sortant d'un cours bien trop épuisant donné par un professeur trop irritant. Ce soir-là, Sasuke l'avait regardé comme s'il comptait le tuer, le faisant frissonner avant d'entrer dans leur chambre et de l'inviter silencieusement à le suivre. Ce soir-là, le jeune étudiant qu'était son cadet se transforma en bourreau, l'ordonnant de se dévêtir et de se mettre à genoux tandis qu'il cherchait dans l'armoire le meilleur objet pour le punir. Parce que c'était ce qu'avait voulu Sasuke, punir cet homme qui était autrefois son frère, lui montrer toute la colère et la fureur qu'il portait à son égard. Lui rendre au centuple chaque remarque qu'on lui avait fait, chaque parole et phrase qu'on lui avait dit pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais aussi intelligent et talentueux qu'Itachi. Il lui exprima sa rancune, lui crachant au visage qu'il l'avait tant détesté, qu'il l'avait haï comme il n'avait jamais haï personne. Et ce fut ce soir-là qu'Itachi s'enfonça un peu plus dans cette déchéance.

Quand il y pensait, Itachi se disait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il répondait à l'un de ses tortionnaires. Sasuke s'était arrêté net en l'entendant, son bras se baissant soudainement en même temps que le fouet alors que son regard perdu plongeait dans celui indéchiffrable de son aîné. Un long et lourd silence les avait enveloppé, perturbant le plus jeune des garçons lorsque que le plus âgé avoua ne pas savoir s'il était réellement son amant ou son frère aîné. Il lui raconta ses craintes, ses doutes, ce besoin viral de punir le frère qu'il était et de sentir ses coups pleuvoir sur son corps nu pour finalement l'implorer de ne jamais s'arrêter, le suppliant de le punir pour ses erreurs. Ce fut suffisant pour que Sasuke accepte de continuer, pensant d'abord le soulager d'une peine trop lourde pour ses épaules. Mais plus tard, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il en avait lui aussi besoin, que c'était la seule façon d'extérioriser toute sa haine et ainsi, ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait et renier ce frère qu'il l'insupportait.

Depuis ce soir, Sasuke s'était transformé en le pire des bourreaux dès lors qu'il prenait un objet de torture entre ses mains. Itachi avait vu sa punition devenir un supplice presque insoutenable duquel il ne voulait cependant pas sortir. Le jeune homme déversait sur lui tout ce qu'il gardait caché au fond de son cœur, lui crachant sa rancœur et sa rage et c'était ce qu'Itachi avait désiré quand il lui avait demandé la première fois de s'occuper de lui de cette façon. Il avait voulu sentir cette colère, ce désarroi sous-jacent et cette faible panique présente en chacun d'eux. Une angoisse fourbe, logée quelque part dans leur tête et leurs entrailles qui leur rappelait que si on les découvrait, on les traiterait comme des parias, des détraqués. Mais c'était certainement ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, encaissant les coups de cravache sans brocher ni gémir. Ce n'était cependant plus ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir depuis de longues minutes. Une douleur bien plus maligne et sourde l'avait pris, lui retournant l'estomac et mettant un peu plus à mal sa raison. Itachi avait redouté ce moment, un moment qu'il avait cependant tant attendu et à présent, il sentait son cœur se serrer à en exploser. Il l'avait souhaité pourtant, il l'avait tellement voulu. Que Sasuke le frappe, le traître comme un moins que rien, comme l'ordure qu'il était pour lui rappeler encore une fois qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Qu'il avait failli, succombant à ce désir immoral et impur. Pire, Itachi avait aimé ressentir ce désir, cette envie malsaine pour son frère cadet. Il devait être puni pour cela, encore et encore. Parce qu'un frère n'embrasse pas son cadet. Il ne le touche pas comme s'il était son amant, ne le regarde pas avec convoitise, ne s'unit pas à lui. Il le protège, l'aide à grandir et à se débrouiller seul. Il avait manqué à son devoir, s'était détourné du bon chemin et engagé sur une route sombre et sinueuse où l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke s'était transformé en un désir incommensurable.

Lentement, une larme coula sur sa joue rougie, sa mâchoire et ses poings se crispant sous ses pensées. Itachi se sentait si sale, si impur et immonde qu'il eut envie de mourir. Disparaître à jamais de cette terre et pourrir en enfer. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver de toute manière, les pêchés qu'il avait commis étant bien trop grand pour être pardonnés. La honte et le dégoût se firent à nouveau sentir, lui tordant violemment les entrailles. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient de lui s'ils apprenaient pour eux ? Que diraient leurs proches ? … Et leurs parents ? Itachi eut un haut-le-cœur à cette pensée, sa tête se baissant davantage. Si son père était encore là, s'il était encore en vie, il le tuerait sûrement pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sa mère pleurerait, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il en était arrivé là avant de totalement le rejeter. Mais ils n'étaient plus là, et où qu'ils pouvaient bien être, Itachi espérait qu'ils ne les voyaient pas. Il souhaitait, de toutes ses forces, que de là où ils étaient, leurs parents regardaient ailleurs. Qu'ils ne posaient pas leurs yeux emplis d'incompréhension et de colère sur eux et qu'ils ne les jugeaient pas. Qu'ils les laissaient faire et leur pardonnaient. Parce qu'ils seraient certainement les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

Un bruit sourd lui parvint, sa respiration hachée et profonde ne lui permettant pas de tout entendre. Itachi tenta de se calmer, les coups s'étant arrêtés alors que ses larmes continuaient de sillonner son visage quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues brûlantes. Lentement, le jeune homme releva les yeux, sachant parfaitement sur quoi il allait tomber et rencontra alors les billes sombres de Sasuke. Douleur, folie, envie. Le mélange qui habitait ses iris était toujours le même, déstabilisant Itachi à chaque fois. Il lui retournait les tripes, lui crevait le cœur pour le laisser comme mort avant de le ranimer en quelque chose de différent, de beaucoup plus vil et sombre. Un être animé par une envie dévorante, une passion dérangeante et un désir obscène. Itachi avait l'impression de devenir une toute autre personne, un autre qui lui était étranger mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Cet autre, c'était la part de lui qui avait plongé en même temps que son cadet et qui avait brisé le lien fraternel, ne laissant derrière lui que des corps battus par le plaisir, la luxure et la débauche.

Les lèvres de Sasuke bougèrent, murmurant des mots qu'Itachi n'arriva pas à entendre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de les connaître, son frère l'implorant sûrement de ne pas continuer sur cette voie. Sasuke devait encore lui demander d'arrêter de se torturer de la sorte, de vouloir être puni ainsi. Il devait encore lui dire de ne penser qu'à lui et à rien d'autre. Sauf qu'Itachi ne pouvait pas. C'était trop tard pour lui, sa déchéance étant bien trop importante pour qu'il puisse faire demi-tour. Il était déjà condamné.

Avec douceur, il s'approcha de son cadet, lui souriant d'un air désolé avant de tendrement baiser ses lèvres. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, laissant le temps à Sasuke de digérer ce nouvel échec quand il répondit enfin à son aîné et amant. Amoureusement, il embrassa cet homme qui lui avait tout donné et tout pris, l'enlaça avec précaution et le serra fort contre lui. Il le comprenait pourtant, il savait qu'Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de se maudire pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils s'étaient brûlés les ailes, les condamnant à rester dans la boue. Sasuke avait accepté la chose, chérissant du mieux qu'il pouvait les moments qu'il passait avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, haïssant ceux où Itachi redevenait ce frère qu'il avait toujours détesté et admiré. Il se complaisait dans cette relation malsaine, faisant semblant de n'être qu'un frère en dehors de leur appartement, acceptant chaque caprice de son amant quand ils passaient la porte de leur logis, repoussant les pensées obscures et les questions trop gênantes dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait appris à faire avec, à supporter cette situation et à ne pas penser à ce qui l'entourait. Mais Itachi, lui, n'avait jamais réussi.

Ses doigts descendirent lentement sur sa peau brûlante et marquée, le baiser se faisant plus pressé et avide. Itachi se sentit perdre pied, son corps se réchauffant sous les caresses de son amant qui s'était installé sur ses cuisses. Ils se retrouvaient enlacés là, sur la moquette de leur chambre, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était peut-être le cas. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus personne d'autre sur qui compter, plus aucune famille. Ils avaient des amis, des proches avec qui ils se sentaient bien mais personne avec qui ils pouvaient être complets. Sans Sasuke, Itachi n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme austère, sérieux et intelligent, dirigeant d'une entreprise dont il avait hérité trop tôt. Et Sasuke, lui, n'était plus qu'un étudiant taciturne, froid et distant aux pensées parfois suicidaires. Sans l'autre, ils n'étaient que des enfants meurtris par la mort de leurs parents, blessés par les aléas de la vie et écœurés par la réalité du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Alors oui, leur vie dépendait de ce baiser, de ces caresses et de ces étreintes. Elles dépendaient de ce lien qui les unissait, de ce fichu amour incestueux.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa, sa tête se penchant sur le côté alors que Sasuke mordait son cou avec envie. L'une de ses mains, mutine et maligne, effleurait son sexe à moitié érigé pour le réveiller davantage. Itachi pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait de son amant, lui arrachant un frisson d'envie. L'autre _lui_ avait pris place, dévoilant ses désirs les plus obscènes. Il avait envie de ce jeune homme, de l'embrasser, le caresser et le prendre à même le sol. Il voulait que Sasuke soit sien, qu'il soit à lui et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Il n'y avait plus de punition, de fausse rédemption ou de pardon inaccessible. Juste une envie bien trop grande qui commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Les sangles retenant ses bras se desserrèrent lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Itachi qui se penchait un peu plus vers l'avant pour prendre les lèvres rougies de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche, permettant de jouer avec sa langue pendant qu'il le détachait. Bientôt, il serait uni à l'homme qu'il aimait. Bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu'un et plongeraient dans un plaisir trop grand pour eux. Puis, une fois que la fin les auraient attrapé, qu'ils ne seraient plus que des corps épuisés et brûlants, ils pourraient voir toute l'horreur de leurs actes et se morfondre davantage dans leur malheur avant de recommencer ce manège encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ses bras furent enfin libérés, ses épaules craquant douloureusement tandis qu'il les laissait retomber mollement le long de son torse. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour qu'il plaque son amant contre la moquette, le chevauchant tout en baisant ses lèvres avec besoin et ferveur. Presque avec rage, Itachi lui retira ses vêtements, effleurant chaque morceau de peau qu'il mettait à nu sans pour autant lâcher sa bouche. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser, lui témoignant plus par ce baiser que tous les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Parler ne lui aurait de toute manière servi à rien, puisque dans quelques minutes, il ne ferait plus qu'un avec son amant.

Violents. Envieux. Pressés. Les deux jeunes ne cessaient de se caresser, se frottant l'un contre l'autre pendant que le désir montait toujours plus. L'air semblait surchauffé, leurs poumons se remplissant avec difficulté tandis qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Sasuke gémissait bruyamment, écartant les cuisses largement pour permettre à son amant de le prendre. Seulement, celui-ci préféra jouer avec ses nerfs, le préparant longuement et précautionneusement sans pour autant vouloir le pénétrer. Une grimace contrariée et frustrée étirait les lèvres du jeune homme, amusant Itachi qui vint mordre son cou tout en enfonçant ses phalanges plus loin dans son anneau de chair. Un long soupir d'extase lui répondit, témoignant de l'état de sa moitié. Le faire attendre plus longtemps n'était plus nécessaire.

Un cri passa les lèvres du garçon, ses doigts serrant les épaules d'Itachi avant que ses ongles n'entrent dans sa peau déjà meurtrie. En une poussée, il était complètement entré en lui, déchirant presque son intimité. Sasuke crut un moment qu'il allait mourir, la douleur le faisant faiblement sourire quand son amant se mit doucement à bouger, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Plaisir, douleur, frustration. Tout se mélangeait, le déstabilisait et ébranlait sa raison. Il ne restait plus que ce membre en lui, ces mains sur son corps, cette bouche contre son oreille qui lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait. Le reste, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Brusquement, Itachi accentua ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus loin dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Une longue plainte quitta la gorge de celui-ci, lui arrachant un sourire mutin avant qu'il n'aille plus vite et plus fort pour mieux faire crier Sasuke. Ses épaules et son dos se faisaient lacérer davantage à chacun de ses coups de reins, la voix forte et rauque de désir de son amant s'élevant toujours plus dans la pièce tandis qu'il lâchait prise et perdait totalement le contrôle. Itachi ne fut plus qu'une bête avide de plaisir, pétri de désir et s'attela à contenter sa moitié avec le plus d'application possible. Le faire hurler, crier, gémir et enfin jouir avant que son corps ne s'étale sur le sol, complètement repu. Et une fois qu'ils auraient repris leurs souffles, que la pression serait retombée, ils recommenceraient à nouveau.

Son dos s'arqua, ses phalanges blanchissant alors qu'il plantait presque ses ongles dans les épaules d'Itachi. Submergé par l'orgasme, Sasuke s'écroula, se vidant contre leurs ventres et s'étala sur le sol tout en cherchant son souffle. Itachi ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre, jouissant après plusieurs allées et venues, puis se décala pour ne pas tomber sur son amant. Il resta assis entre ses cuisses, l'observant avec satisfaction et contentement. Sasuke n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme, hurlant son nom comme une litanie et le serrant fermement contre lui. Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé la façon dont il s'accrochait à lui, lui donnant une plus grande importance et une proximité dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer. Pourtant, cette proximité n'avait cependant pas lieu d'être. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû exister. Perdant son sourire, l'aîné baissa la tête tout en lâchant un faible soupir. Encore et toujours, il ne cesserait d'y penser.

Avec douceur, la main de Sasuke se posa alors sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Itachi eut du mal à lui faire face, son cœur étant trop lourd et la lassitude pesant sur ses épaules. Pourtant, son cadet réussit à capter son regard, à plonger dans ses yeux emplis de remord et lui sourire avec tristesse. Toute trace de désir avait disparu, laissant place à des sentiments plus sombres et blessants. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de l'embrasser avec la force du désespoir, l'implorant par ce baiser de ne penser qu'à lui.

Étaient-ils frères ? Étaient-ils amants ? Itachi ne savait plus et à vrai dire, il ne voulut pas se poser la question. Oublier ce qui l'entourait et ce qu'ils étaient fut le plus important à cet instant, tout comme contenter ce jeune homme qui pressait sa bouche contre la sienne. Alors, sans se poser davantage de questions ni se torturer l'esprit, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le força à approfondir le baiser. Plus tard, il serait à nouveau entre ses cuisses, le prenant sûrement violemment pour le faire crier. Ses doutes, ses craintes et ses remords, il les reléguait au lendemain. Quand il se retrouverait à nouveau sur cette route sinueuse aux nombreux croisements. À ce moment-là seulement, il se poserait la question et chercherait une réponse. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Itachi savait qu'il ne la trouverait jamais. Alors à quoi bon continuait à chercher ? Mieux valait qu'il se plonge dans ce gouffre et n'en sorte jamais. Ils étaient déjà condamnés de toute façon.


End file.
